


На одной стороне

by blending_amount



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blending_amount/pseuds/blending_amount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда обращение в вампира проходит не совсем обычным способом</p>
            </blockquote>





	На одной стороне

Звук капель, разбивающихся о каменный пол, вызывал глухое раздражение. Высокий потолок, похожий на своды древнего сбора, усиливал звучание в десятки раз. Гэбриэль дернулся и зашипел от боли. Руки над головой ужасно затекли — пальцев он совсем не чувствовал. Он поднял взгляд и раздраженно тряхнул головой — испачканные кровью лохмы лезли в глаза — и, в который раз, оглядел широкие кольца кандалов, охватывающих запястья. Кожа была стерта до крови — поначалу он рвался как безумный, пытаясь освободиться. Все было тщетно. Чертов вампир озаботился прочностью цепей. 

Ван Хельсинг скривил губы от сильной горечи на языке. Зачем он нужен вампирам? Очередной эксперимент, месть или попытка перетянуть на свою сторону? Мысли смешивались, наслаивались одна на другую, из-за голода и кровопотери. 

Деликатное покашливание совсем неделикатно оторвало его от горьких раздумий. Напротив стоял Дракула. Он был, как всегда, идеален. Ровный пробор, гладкая кожа, прекрасно сидящая одежда. Будто и не было недавно никаких сражений. 

Легкая улыбка тронула тонкие губы Дракулы, когда он перехватил взгляд Ван Хельсинга.

— Гэбриэль, — добрый тон совсем не скрыл злорадного торжества в голосе, — как ты себя чувствуешь? Кандалы удобные?

— Иди ты!

Пара слов далась Ван Хельсингу тяжело: голос был похож на воронье карканье из-за пересохшего горла.

Владислав картинно возвел глаза к потолку и цокнул языком. 

— Какой же ты грубиян.

Ван Хельсинг подавил желание ответить и отвернулся. Не было смысла препираться с наглой тварью. Молчание длилось, становясь неудобным до раздражения.

— Я обещал вернуть тебе память, — Владислав говорил сейчас чуть тише и мягче. — Честно, никогда этого не делал, даже не знаю с какой сторон подступиться. Да еще ты все усложняешь своей враждебностью.

Он поднял руку и едва коснулся кончиками пальцев волос Ван Хельсинга. Тот резко обернулся и замер, пристально глядя в темные глубокие глаза напротив. Взгляд Владислава ничего хорошего не сулил — в нем было мало человеческого. Там можно было рассмотреть лишь темную бездну. 

— Гэбриэль, — Владислав дотронулся до пересохших губ Ван Хельсинга, с усилием провел по ним большим пальцем, заставляя трещинки вновь кровоточить, — я ведь могу и по-плохому. 

Он убрал испачканные кровью пальцы и прижал их к своим губам. Всего несколько крошечных алых капель сделали его взгляд совершенно невменяемым. А Ван Хелсинг смотрел на его холеную кисть, чистые аккуратно подстриженные ногти и белоснежную кожу, сквозь которую просвечивала сеть синих сосудов. Он невольно сравнивал свою плебейскую лапу с обломанными грязными когтями с этим изяществом и, вновь задавался вопросом: зачем он нужен Владиславу?

***

Дальше становилось только хуже. Неделя, в течение которой ему давали лишь полстакана воды в день. Неделя, каждый день которой был пронизан адским холодом и болью в затекшем теле. Неделя, к концу которой он перестал узнавать приходящих к нему, а все окружающее виделось в белом тумане. Но был и плюс: Дракула больше не являлся. 

В какой-то момент такого жалкого существования Ван Хельсинг вырубился, а очнулся резко от противного запаха нашатыря. После неприятного пробуждения выяснилось, что он был голым, вымытым, скованным и пахнущим какой-то гадостью, похожей на лаванду. Эти обстоятельства вкупе с позой, в которой он находился, ввели его в великое уныние и смятение. Ноги его были широко разведены в стороны и закованы в деревянные колодки. Руки привязаны к кольцу, вмонтированному в пол. Еще к одному кольцу, поменьше, был коротко пристегнут ошейник, охватывающий его шею. Ужасно унизительно было стоять вот так: связанным, на коленях, с высоко вздернутым задом.

Он покрутил головой, пытаясь понять какого черта творилось вокруг. Однако был виден лишь небольшой участок поверхности щербатого каменного пола. Внезапно в поле зрения появились носки начищенных до блеска сапог.

— Здравствуй, Гэбриэль.

— Сука, — прохрипел Ван Хельсинг, усиленно выворачивая шею, чтобы взглянуть на объект ненависти, — когда-нибудь я выберусь и забью серебряный кол в твою вампирскую задницу!

— Посмотрим, — в голосе Владислава послышалась насмешка. — Пока же твой зад в моем распоряжении.

Он опустился на одно колено и сунул Ван Хельсингу под нос короткий хлыст с толстой рукоятью.

— Я намерен поучить тебя хорошим манерам. Все-таки надобно проявлять уважение к хозяину дома, если ты в гостях. 

Ван Хельсинг дернулся и чуть не взвыл от бессилия, представив, как смотрится сейчас со стороны. Он разразился потоком брани и тут же получил сильный удар по плечам. Кожу обожгла боль — Ван Хельсинг невольно примолк, закусив нижнюю губу. Как бы там ни было, он не доставит этой больной мрази удовольствие слышать его стоны.

Владислав обошел его и встал за спиной. Носком сапога потрогал яички, прижал до легкой боли — Ван Хельсинг едва не вскрикнул.

— Будем надеяться, что не задену, — задумчиво проговорил Владислав. — Не хотелось бы лишать тебя последнего достоинства.

— Тварь, — устало прошептал Ван Хельсинг.

Он мужественно вынес последующую экзекуцию — удары сыпались на него один за другим, Ван Хельсинг лишь сильнее сжимал кулаки, обдирая ногти о каменный пол. Он старался не думать, что каждый последующий удар может лишить его яиц. 

Нужно было отвлечься от происходящего. Закусить губу до крови, перебивая одной болью другую. Представить, что он обязательно выберется, поймает этого вампирского гаденыша, поставит его раком и отстегает корабельной кошкой с серебряными крючьями на концах. Это немного помогло — через некоторое время боль смазалась, перестала быть оглушительной.

После двадцатого удара Владислав остановился. 

— Притомился? — пробормотал Ван Хельсинг, стараясь вложить побольше сарказма. На деле же голос прозвучал довольно-таки жалко. Кожа после порки горела, словно объятая пламенем.

— Видел бы ты сейчас себя.

Владислав похлопал исполосованную задницу, потом наклонился и провел языком по одному из рубцов. Судя по довольному урчанию вампира, порка получилась на славу — до крови. Ван Хельсинга передернуло от холодного дыхания на коже и от ощущения отвратительной беспомощности. Стиснув зубы до хруста, он думал, что у него все не как у людей. Всех прочих вампиры кусают красиво, в шею. И только ему сейчас повезет: лорд-вампир грызанет его за задницу.

Однако ничего такого не произошло. Владислав оторвался от него и отошел. Что-то звякнуло, будто откупорили стеклянный пузырек. Этот звук заставил Ван Хельсинга вздрогнуть. 

Он едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда на поясницу ему полилась вязкая холодная субстанция.

— Что за… — начал было Ван Хельснг, но замолчал и непроизвольно сжался когда холодная масса потекла между ягодиц на яйца.

— Гэбриэль, — голос Владислава был непривычно хриплым, словно сорванным после долгого крика. Он подхватил смазку ладонью и провел вверх, втирая ее в анус, — неужели ты думал, что все ограничится поркой? 

— Трахнешь меня? Вот уж не ожидал такого дерьма от вашего вампирства.

— Раньше тебе нравилось. Только вот ты таким узким стал, придется…

Владислав не договорил, а между ягодиц, ткнулось что-то твердое. 

— Черт! — Ван Хельсинг сжался изо всех сил, препятствуя проникновению инородного предмета.

— Расслабься, это всего лишь рукоятка хлыста. 

Холодные пальцы сжали яйца. Почти больно, но Ван Хельснг внезапно ощутил, что ему это приятно. Отчасти, почти на грани, эхом из далекого прошлого. Он расслабился всего на одну секунду, и в этот момент скользкая от смазки рукоять двинулась внутрь, принося ощущение тупой боли.

— Умница, — Владислав осторожно покачал рукоять и продвинул ее вперед, а затем чувствительно сжал в кулаке мошонку и потянул вниз. Ван Хельсинг застонал от ощущений, что навалились на него — боль, смешанная с удовольствием волной прокатилась по телу. Возбуждение было очень сильным, но Ван Хельсингу было противно от осознания, что он кончит сейчас как мальчишка на глазах у врага.

— Хватит, — выдохнул он в перерывах между движением рукояти вперед-назад. — Черт… не будь сукой… трахни меня нормально.

Владислав на мгновение замер, но тут же нашелся и потянул рукоять на себя. Ван Хельсинг резко выдохнул через нос от тупой рези и постарался максимально расслабиться. 

После того как рукоять выскользнула с громким хлюпом осталось неприятное чувство пустоты. Ван Хельсинг подался назад и почувствовал холодные руки Владислава у себя на талии. Головка его члена уперлась в растянутый анус, вызывая новый приступ боли, но это было уже неважно. 

Владислав вцепился ему в плечи и толкнулся вперед, проникая глубже. Двигался грубо, размашисто, словно утверждая свою власть над беспомощной добычей. Потом, без предупреждения, вонзил острые клыки в шею Ван Хельсинга. Тот выгнулся дугой, настолько, насколько ему позволяли путы — боль лишь добавила ощущений, возвела пик наслаждения в абсолют. Она стала последней каплей, после которой мир вокруг взорвался на один крошечный миг, а затем воссоединился вновь, обретя новые краски. 

***

Владислав развязал его и, обняв, закутал в свой плащ. Потом они еще долго сидели на холодном полу, привалившись к стене, и пытались прийти в себя после произошедшего. 

— Тебе не жаль? — Владислав ткнулся ему в шею холодным носом. Он говорил тихо, словно чувствуя за собой вину. 

Сквозь стрельчатое окно под потолком в комнату проникал слабый багряный свет — там, на улице, садилось солнце. Забавно, ведь это был его последний закат в нормальной человеческой жизни. И Ван Хельсинг проводил это время с притихшим вампиром, вместо того, чтобы пойти и взглянуть на белый свет в последний раз. 

— Жаль чего? Того, что ты трахнул меня, связав, словно строптивую девку?

— Ты придурок, — вздох за спиной был почти человеческим. 

Ван Хельсинг сжал холодные ладони врага, стремясь передать ему частичку оставшегося тепла. Скоро они будут на одной стороне.


End file.
